


Tooru the Babysitter

by BringMeTheDinosaurs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: How the hell do you even???, I'm new to this, It's 4 am and I'm trying to type, M/M, There is also hitting with a ladle, This was totally inspired by a picture I found okay, Tooru is an idiot, that's always fun, there's fluff i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeTheDinosaurs/pseuds/BringMeTheDinosaurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted to go out and practice, not babysit Tobio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tooru the Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on here ;A; I'm nervous! Uuu this small lil thing was completely inspired by this https://twitter.com/karin8812/status/548720928696197120/photo/1 because I completely fell in love with it. Maybe it'll become a series or somethin' who knows.

It’s a pretty boring day being stuck inside and _babysitting_ no less but someone has to do it and unfortunately Tooru was the candidate of the day.

Hajime had gone out shopping leaving him with the baby and nothing else to do. Glancing at the volleyball sitting in the corner of the room he wondered briefly if he could head outside to practice a bit before the latter came back.

“Buu!”

Looking back at the black haired baby in the carrier he continued to feed him. For once he wasn’t rebelling against it so that was good he supposed.

“Ahhh~ When’s Iwa-Chan gonna come home? I’m bored!”  The brunette whined leaning against the wall and glancing back at Tobio. Hajime made it clear he wasn’t allowed to take him out of the carrier until he got back because he knew the two of them may just wreck the house (or Tobio would crawl somewhere out of the setter’s sight thus inducing a 20 minute-sometimes 30-scolding of how he should’ve been keeping an eye on the baby.

If anything he _was_ watching Tobio he just lost him for a few seconds. Then Hajime just so happened to come home when he was searching for the little troublemaker only to find him trying to put a volleyball in his _mouth_! Geez that was in no way intentional and he _still_ got yelled at! The front door opened causing both Tooru and Tobio to look up, greeting the other as he entered.

“Tooru were you watching him well?” He heard Hajime ask.

“Just fine~” He replied. He heard the black haired wing spiker approaching but paid it no mind. Tobio was looking at the empty spoon expectantly and Tooru had to admit that sparkle in his eyes was kind of cute. Suddenly something collided with the side of his head and he looked up to find the now irked Hajime with a ladle in hand—most likely what he was attacked with. “Oww! Iwa-Chan what was that for!?”

“Don’t use your goddamn _feet_ to feed Tobio! It’s unsanitary!”

And thus the 20 minute scolding began.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;u; comments are acceptable and hopefully I didn't do too badly!


End file.
